


A Chance Encounter

by Racethewind_10



Category: Lost Girl, Once Upon a Time (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racethewind_10/pseuds/Racethewind_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pirates" verse crossovers with other shows because tumblr gifsets are crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Companion to [Pirates](http://archiveofourown.org/works/908398/chapters/1758713) inspired by [this manip](http://racethewind10.tumblr.com/post/46424890328/lysachan-magicalzonbi-fortunas-wheel)

 

* * *

 

 

"Well, well. Look at what we have here. H.G. Wells, on dry land no less," the voice was smooth and rich, like dark velvet, but there was just a hint of an edge; a shining dagger nestled amongst the folds of fabric. 

Placing her mug of ale down onto the table with exaggerated care, Captain Helena Wells turned, very slowly, to face the newcomer.  Around her, seated at the rough hewn tables of the inn, her crew imperceptibly tensed. Hands strayed toward weapons and bodies shifted to ready for a fight. 

Apparently completely at ease, the Captain of the  _Time Machine_  turned and leaned back lazily against the table, finally raising her dark gaze to meet its near twin in the woman standing behind her. 

"Captain Mills. What a surprise," Helena drawled slowly. "I’d not thought to find you this far north." Helena’s own tone was silk and smoke with a drop of whiskey and Regina’s lips quirked ever so slightly as she acknowledged the pointed not-question. 

Behind her, most of Regina’s crew flanked the doorway and just like Helena’s people, their hands were hovering by their weapons. 

The room was like a tinder box, merely waiting for a single spark. 

"We’re hunting…. _Gold,_ " Regina finally replied carefully. And now her hand actually did brush the silver-chased hilt of her rapier. 

Helena, however, relaxed.  _Truly_  relaxed. She and Regina had crossed paths and sometimes swords. They had been uneasy allies and drunken lovers, but they had never, ever lied to each other. If Regina was here for Helena, she would have said so. 

Reaching behind her, the Captain of the  _Time Machine_  deftly snatched her drink without looking and stood. “We’re hunting MacPhereson.” 

Regina’s chin raised ever so slightly in surprise. “I thought him dead.” 

"Soon enough," Helena replied, but her tone had lost its silken covering and there was only the razor’s edge of hate. Her vehemence surprised Regina further, Helena could tell, but she had no time to elaborate… 

For at that moment the door to the inn was thrown open and in breezed two women, carrying with them the sounds of the docks outside and the energy of new friendship. Both were tall and lean, clad in knee high leather boots and breeches with swords at their waists. One wore her thick, auburn hair in a tight queue while the other’s wheat-gold hair was left to fall over her shoulders in a shining tumble.  Talking animatedly between themselves, they were several steps into the inn before they realized the scene they had walked into. 

Myka blinked, taking in the tension of the crew and Helena in the middle of it all, standing in front of devilishly attractive stranger. 

It was the blonde - Emma, she had introduced herself as - who, with a disgusted shake of her head, cut through the stillness with all the subtlety of a bull in a tea shop. 

"Regina," she murmured, walking up to the Captain of the _Swan Queen_. "You promised not to get us thrown out of anymore taverns," and with utter disregard for rank or their surroundings, Emma took Regina’s face in a firm (if careful) hand, turned her head and kissed her. 

Helena felt her eyes widen in shock as Captain Regina Mills all but melted against the tall blonde stranger…. but then Myka was standing at her side and warm hazel eyes were looking at her, a teasing smile on Myka’s lips.  Helena’s cheeks warmed and she bit her lip to stop from smiling outright. Oh yes, she knew exactly how Regina felt. 

"So if you two are done with the pissing contest," Emma had stopped kissing Regina and found her voice, which was well since Regina still looked somewhat glassy eyed. Behind them, both crews had stood down and were exchanging grins and significant looks. 

"We’re after a man named Gold," Emma continued. "Commander Bering thinks he might have crossed paths with your MacPhereson at some point. I suggest we pool our resources." The last was said with a pointed glance at Regina who, now recovered, merely nodded wryly and made a subtle gesture with her fingers at her side. 

It was clearly a signal for the  _Swan Queen’s_  crew immediately disbursed, grabbing open tables or sharing with the crew of the _Time Machine_ and soon enough, more kegs were being breached and the wine and beer were flowing. 

At one table all to themselves, Emma, Regina, Myka and Helena sat at ease. 

"So," Helena said with an anticipatory smile as she laid a large map of Europe over the scarred surface of the table. "We go hunting wicked men…." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Time Machine_ come across another ship. Are they friend or foe?
> 
> Implied Bo/Lauren/Dyson relationship

Written for [this lovely manip](http://racethewind10.tumblr.com/post/36097099551/miss-b-red-gordon-just-a-fast-manip-for-race)

* * *

 

 

"Helena?" Myka looked at her lover and the Captain of the  _Time Machine_  in question but received no reply to her gentle query.Helena had her gaze pinned on the horizon and the approaching ship they’d sighted an hour ago and her gaze nearly burned in its intensity.  A shiver ran through that whip-slender frame and Myka felt her chest tighten in foreboding. 

"Helena what is it?" Myka asked softly. They stood together on the deck, the crew bustling purposefully around them. Helena had ordered the guns loaded but not run out. If she was right about who they were facing, mortal cannon fire might not do them any good. 

She could only hope the Captain of the other vessel still thought well of her. It had always been difficult to tell. 

"I believe we are about to meet someone from my past," Helena replied at last, finally putting down the looking glass and turning to face Myka. The Commander wore the common dress of the  _Time Machine’s_  crew - a man’s shirt held at the waist by sash and sword belt with tall boots over breeches. Her mane of curly hair was pulled into a loose tail and whisps of it teased across her brow in the breeze. Eyes the color of a shaded forest glen sparkled, calling to Helena’s soul in a way she used to believe only the seas could. 

If this ship was who she thought, and things turned to battle, Helena knew she would not hesitate to destroy her past to save the woman standing before her. To save her future. 

She just fervently hoped it would not come to that. 

"Her name is Isabo, though the world knows her as Captain Bo."

Myka’s eyebrow rose. “Let me guess, one of your conquests?” The jibe was mild though. After all they had been through, Myka had no doubt of Helena’s heart. 

She was surprised, however, when the Captain shook her head. “Nay. Truer to say I was one of hers. Like our darling Sarah, Bo is not, I believe, fully human. And she is very , very dangerous.” 

Myka’s only response was to step closer and take Helena’s hand in her own, entwining their fingers. “No matter what, I’ll not leave you.” 

"I wouldn’t have it any other way," Helena replied fiercely, bringing Myka’s hand to her mouth and kissing the palm, praying silently that her love’s promise would not be tested. 

 

* * *

 

Some benevolent being must have heard her plea, for - and really, she should have expected it…because it was the last thing she expected - Bo not only met them without animosity, but the other Captain seemed positively delighted to see Helena once again. 

The ships came together gently and the embrace Bo engulfed a startled Helena in was heartfelt. Bo’s crew was equally welcoming and in next to no time, both crews (with their Captain’s permission) had organized a feast. 

It wasn’t until Helena and Myka were seated at Bo’s table looking at a feast of their own that the Agent understood the nature of her former lovers’ transformation. Where once the stunningly beautiful woman had been distant and wary and more wounded even than Helena in her isolation from the Warehouse, now she positively glowed. 

And it didn’t take a genius to see why. Seated at the table with them was Bo’s first mate, a swarthy, handsome devil with red-blonde hair and piercing eyes that reminded Helena of a wolf. And beside him sat the ship’s doctor, a gentle woman with a fall of gold hair and dark eyes that Helena suspected saw much more than she let on. It was fascinating to watch the interplay between the three - a careful, continuing balance that spoke of long struggle to reach it - and the way Bo smiled when she looked at them. 

It was the smile of a woman utterly, completely in love. 

Helena knew that smile well. 

She wore it every time she looked at Myka. 

 

* * *

 

Evening wore on and the two Captains eventually strolled up on deck. Despite it being an odd encounter, Helena found herself enjoying Bo’s company once again. This new creature who replaced the desperate, hungry woman Helena had known was a delight. She said as much and watched as Bo smiled ruefully. 

"It wasn’t easy. I made Lauren and Dyson’s lives Hell. But it’s been worth it."

"I can see that. Love suits you." 

"And you," Bo replied steadily. "You’re very lucky Helena. She loves you with everything she is." 

"I know," the Captain replied softly, looking out over the vast emptiness of the ocean. 

The two were silent for a moment, pondering life’s infinite turns. 

When Bo spoke again, however, her voice held a thread of excitement Helena felt echoed at the other Captain’s words. 

"I didn’t actually seek you out to reminisce, though I’m happy for you. I was looking for you because I’ve a mind to go after a treasure, and I don’t think I can do it alone."

Helena turned to her former lover and caught the briefest flash of a blue glow in the other woman’s eyes. Not human indeed. Helena felt a familiar stirring in her chest as she contemplated the hunt Bo was offering.

"Well then Captain, let us return to your cabin and our loved ones and your very excellent brandy, and plot us a conquest."

And that is just what they did…. 


	3. The infamous captain hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg I can't believe I wrote this like, 3 years ago. The spoiler pics for Hook on Once Upon a Time were just coming out so of course I had to write fic about it. Alas, I can't stand the character, he's a disgrace to the name "Hook" and the leather-clad embodiment of ever asshole frat boy I've ever met. But he is good looking when he's not actually doing anything. Or talking.

Written[ for this gifset](http://racethewind10.tumblr.com/post/32841509384/bloodydeath11-valerieparker-lostwithme) 

* * *

 

 

"Any idea who it is?" Helena asked, looking far too comfortable leaning from the rigging with only one hand to hold her steady. 

"Not a one, Cap’n," came the frustrated reply. "He ain’t fer tha Crown, I kin tell that much. But no merchant flag and no skull an’ bones." Sarah handed the spy glass back to her Captain and squinted gold eyes at the horizon where the unfamiliar ship still defied recognition. 

"Well I’m not interested in taking chances. MacPherson may have hired mercenaries for all we know. Crewman." And with that, Helena wrapped her arm around a line and leapt off the spar, letting the pulley take her weight and unspool with a loud zipping noise. The Captain dropped to the deck lightly and tossed the line to a waiting crewman who promptly secured it. 

"All hands to stations, run out the guns, riflemen to mid-ships!" She called out, and suddenly the quiet of  _The Time Machine_  was banished as the crew seemed to boil from below decks to set about enacting Helena’s orders. 

From the Captain’s cabin, a familiar lean figure emerged, tousled brown hair spilling over her shoulders as she buckled her rapier at her waist. Commander Myka Bering grabbed a proffered pistol from a passing crewmember and stuck it through her belt as she strode to join Wells. 

"Hostile?" Myka asked without preambled. 

Helena turned and looked at her lover, resisting the urge to tuck an errant strand of her hair behind the delicate curve Myka’s ear. There would be time for that later. 

"In truth I cannot tell, and neither can Sarah. I won’t engage unless they make a strike, but they’re headed straight for us and I won’t be caught flat footed." 

Myka simply nodded, turning to watch the organized chaos of a well-trained crew make a ship ready for battle.  The bustle was as familiar to Myka after years at sea as anything, and despite the quickening of her heart in her chest, there was something comforting about watching a well-oiled crew prepare for battle.

Below decks, crew loaded and manned the canons. In the rigging, riflemen readied themselves and Claudia and Sarah prepared a few of Claudia’s ever-explosive “surprises.” At the helm, Myka and Helena stood shoulder to shoulder, the only movement that of the wind in their hair as they watched the other ship approach. 

They waited.  

Slowly the other ship drew nearer, the tension of the air tightening like the rigging in a gale until you could practically cut it with a sabre. Rifles were cocked, fingers flexed on sword hilts, crew members who Believed crossed themselves, or prayed to other gods. 

They waited. 

The Captain’s hand rested on the hilt of her Katana, the leather of her glove creaking softly as she tightened her grip. The other ship was still moving directly toward them. There could be no mistake now. There was no sign yet of the mysterious vessel’s guns, but Helena didn’t for one instant think that meant there was no danger. 

Even the breeze seemed to quiet as the other ship approached, and that was when Helena realized that she could see no crew manning the other ship. The deck was as silent as a grave. And yet it was no ghost ship, no tattered molding rigging or decaying planks.  A shiver of foreboding worked its way down the Captain’s spine. 

"Oh dear," she murmured. 

"What? What is it?" Myka spoke for her ears alone. 

"I think I know…" Helena trailed off, but it didn’t matter, for at that moment, the other ship pulled abreast and sailed slowly past  _The Time Machine._  

And sure enough, there at the wheel was a familiar lanky figure. His sharp grin and twinkling eyes were visible even at a distance and Helena resisted the urge to sigh. 

"All hands, stand down!" She called. 

A mocking laugh could be heard floating from the other ship. 

"Oh Helena, how delightful! I was wondering if you still sailed these waters. I guess this means we shall see each other again!" The pleasant tenor called, laughter enriching the words. 

"You’ll forgive me if I don’t hope for such an outcome Killian!" She yelled in reply. 

"Admit it Wells, you’ve missed me!"

"I’m afraid I can’t." Helena called back, ire underlying her tone as the two Captains drew alongside each other. 

Myka saw a stranger, though a handsome one, a younger man with flashing eyes and rakish hair and broad shoulders. A man whose smile seemed to promise adventure and danger. 

Myka resisted the urge to glare. 

"Good sailing Wells!" The stranger yelled as the ships began to part once again, their paths diverging. "I look forward to our next meeting!" The words rang out, followed by a mocking salute, which Helena returned, but did not reply in voice. At least not for ears other than Myka’s. 

"I don’t," the captain muttered, her small frame relaxing. 

Beside her, Myka raised one eyebrow. “Are you going to tell me what, exactly, that was all about?”

Helena looked out to where her crew was stowing weapons and returning to their interrupted duties, the danger obviously passed. 

"It would seem that a legend is sailing again. That, my dear Commander, was none other than Captain Hook himself."

Myka blinked. “You jest.” 

"I’m afraid not. Though Killian has never been an enemy, I don’t trust him to be an ally either. He plays his own game, and the best we can do is steer clear. Whatever he’s up to, its no business of ours." 

Apparently satisfied, Myka relaxed, considering what she knew of the infamous Captain Hook. She’d thought him mere legend, but if there was one thing working for the Warehouse taught her, it was that legends could be all  _too_  real. 

Something about the whole exchange was nagging the Commander, however. 

"Helena…"

"Hmm?"

"You and he seemed…awfully familiar. You didn’t…" 

Helena turned to face her and raised one perfectly arched brow.

"Don’t be ridiculous darling, he’s not my type."

"Ah, alright I just, well," Myka gestured helplessly, a soft blush staining her features. 

Helena smiled gently and reached up to stroke a leather clad finger along one warm cheek. “You are my heart Myka Bering, remember that.”

Just when Myka thought she might melt right into the deck, Helena grinned slyly. 

"Besides, I’m not _his_ type, either. Mr. Jinks apparently was, though and I’m not quite sure Steven’s ever forgiven Killian for running off the last time. I can only imagine how he’s going to take the news." 

And with that, the Captain turned and strode off to inspect the ship, leaving Myka to shake her head and try to keep up. 


End file.
